Michael Jackson
Michael Joseph Jackson (29 de agosto de 1958, Gary, Indiana - 25 de junio de 2009, Los Ángeles, California) conocido simplemente como Michael Jackson, fue un cantante, compositor y bailarín estadounidense de música pop y sus variantes. Conocido como el «Rey del Pop», logró cerca de 80 récords por diferentes motivos y fue incluido en el Libro Guinness de los récords en numerosas ocasiones, entre ellos: por ser el artista musical más premiado de la historia, con cientos de galardones, entre ellos 15 premios Grammy; el vocalista más joven en liderar la lista de sencillos en los Estados Unidos, con 11 años de edad; el primer vocalista en entrar en la lista de sencillos directamente en el número 1, con «You are not alone»; mayor número de semanas en el número 1 de la lista de álbumes (sin incluir banda sonoras) en Estados Unidos, con Thriller, durante 37 semanas; videoclip más exitoso, Michael Jackson's Thriller, con alrededor de 1 millón de unidades vendidas; primer animador en ganar más de 100 millones de dólares en un año; animador mejor pagado de todos los tiempos (125 millones de dólares en la lista Forbes de 1989); y animador más exitoso de todos los tiempos.«Michael Jackson drops by Guiness World Records to collect his official record certificates».Michael Jackson dies at 50 (community.guinessworldrecords.com). Además ha sido el primer y único artista que ha logrado empezar y terminar el año con un álbum en el número 1 (Thriller) y el primer y único artista de la historia en lograr números 1 en las décadas de 1960, 1970, 1980 y 1990. (Véase la sección «Premios y honores» para más información).Homenaje. Récords de Michael Jackson (ennoticias.com).World amazing records - Michael Jackson. Su contribución a la música, al baile y a la moda, además de su publicitada vida personal le convirtieron en una figura de la cultura popular. Comenzó su carrera artística con sus hermanos en la banda The Jackson 5 a mediados de los años 1960, en el cual publicó junto a ellos diez álbumes hasta 1975. En 1971 inició su carrera en solitario, aunque siguió perteneciendo a la banda de sus hermanos. Debido al extraordinario impacto de su álbum Thriller (1982), el disco más vendido de la historia de la música (aún en 2013), se ha convertido en la mayor estrella de la música pop en ese momento. Algunos de sus álbumes publicados, como Off the Wall (1979), Bad (1987), Dangerous (1991) o HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I (1995), figuran entre los álbumes más vendidos de todos los tiempos, lo que le sirvió para entrar en el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Por otra parte, trece de los 98 sencillos de Jackson alcanzaron el [[Anexo:Artistas que alcanzaron el número uno en el Billboard Hot 100|primer lugar de la lista Billboard 100]] y vendió entre 300 y 350 millones de sus producciones musicales; lo que lo convierte en uno de los músicos con mayores ventas de todos los tiempos. Incluso algunos medios consideran las ventas de más de 750 millones. Fue reconocido durante su carrera con el apodo del «Rey del Pop», siendo la superestrella de la música pop más exitosa a nivel mundial, sin embargo también su música incluyó una amplia acepción de subgéneros como el rhythm & blues (soul y funk), disco y dance. También durante su vida sirvió de influencia musical para decenas de artistas. Michael Jackson a lo largo de su trayectoria ha cosechado múltiples premios, ha sido incluido dos veces en el Salón de la Fama del Rock, ha batido múltiples récords en el Guinness World Records y ha recibido veintiséis American Music Awards y quince premios Grammy en diversas categorías musicales, de los cuales dos son póstumos. Posee el récord del artista más galardonado de la historia de la música, con más de 400 premios. Además, ha sido reconocido por sus actos de filantropía, ostentando el récord al artista que más dinero ha donado a obras benéficas, con cientos de millones de dólares donados a 39 instituciones de este tipo. Posteriormente, se vio envuelto en dos capítulos polémicos: el primero en 1993 y más tarde en 2003. En ambos casos el cantante fue acusado de pederastia, a través de acusaciones de abuso sexual hacia dos niños de trece años en cada caso. Sin embargo, las acusaciones fueron revocadas tras abonar una suma de más de veinte millones de dólares a fin de evitar un juicio en el primer caso y, en el segundo, al ser absuelto en el juicio por falta de pruebas. Estos sucesos tuvieron repercusión mundial y afectaron los últimos años de su vida y carrera artística. Casi una década después, fue publicado Invincible (2001), cuyo lanzamiento fue reconocido como un total fracaso, puesto que las ventas fueron inferiores a los gastos y el artista se vio implicado en una disputa con su discográfica. Tras más de diez años desde su última gira, Michael Jackson anunció su regreso a los escenarios con una gira que se titularía This Is It, sin embargo, casi veinte días antes del comienzo de la gira, el 25 de junio de 2009, el cantante falleció por una parada cardiorrespiratoria. El Departamento Forense del Condado de Los Ángeles declaró que su muerte había sido un homicidio, y su médico personal se declaró «no culpable» de los cargos de homicidio involuntario ante un tribunal y pagó una fianza para no ingresar a prisión, su juicio se pospuso para enero de 2011. La repentina muerte del artista dio lugar a una avalancha de pena mundial, y hasta más de dos mil millones de personas vieron su funeral público en la televisión en vivo. En 2010, Sony Music Entertainment firmó un contrato con su familia por 250 millones de dólares para retener los derechos de distribución de sus discos y publicar hasta siete álbumes póstumos hasta 2017. Vida y carrera Primeros años y The Jackson Five (1958–1975) thumb|300px|Casa de Michael Jackson en [[Gary (Indiana)|Gary, Indiana, tres días después de su muerte.]] Michael Joseph Jackson nació en Gary, Indiana, el 29 de agosto de 1958. Su madre, Katherine Esther Scruse, era una devota testigo de Jehová, y su padre, Joseph Walter "Joe" Jackson, trabajaba en una fábrica y cantaba en un conjunto musical llamado The Falcons. Michael tuvo tres hermanas: Rebbie, La Toya y Janet, y seis hermanos: Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon, Brandon (mellizo de Marlon que murió poco después de nacer)Taraborrelli, p. 14 y Randy.George, p. 20 Durante su infancia vivió en una casa en su tierra natal de Gary, Indiana, con sus padres y sus ocho hermanos, donde creció en un ambiente de maltratos continuos, debido a los abusos que sufrió por parte de su padre, como confirmó su hermano Tito. Éste aseguro que, en varias ocasiones, el cantante «lloraba mucho debido a los golpes de su padre e intentaba esconderse de él», y que, cuando no podía, Joe se reía de Michael. Su padre cometió adulterio varias veces, y en una de esas tuvo una hija. Ese tipo de relación hizo que la pareja no se sintiese a gusto con su relación matrimonial, por lo que desde 2005 la pareja decidió dejar de vivir junta y en agosto de 2010 anunciaron su separación después de 60 años de matrimonio. Desde temprana edad Michael demostró interés por la música, cuando cantaba en las celebraciones navideñas del jardín de infantes al que asistía. En 1964, su hermano Marlon y él se unieron a la banda musical Jackson Brothers, formada por sus hermanos mayores —Jackie, Tito, y Jermaine— donde tocaban unos pequeños bongós y panderetas. Michael destacó del resto de sus hermanos por su habilidad para cantar y bailar, y se convirtió, junto a su hermano Jermaine, en vocalista del grupo, al que posteriormente denominaron The Jackson Five. El grupo actuó durante años en diferentes clubes chitlin' circuit a lo largo de los estados del este y del medio Oeste de Estados Unidos, comenzó a participar en concursos y festivales para aficionados, y llegó a actuar en el conocido teatro Apollo de Nueva York.The Jackson 5, Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, 29 de mayo de 2007. En 1967, lanzaron el sencillo "Big Boy" con la discográfica Steeltown. Al año siguiente, recomendados por Gladys Knight y por el productor Bobby Taylor, hicieron una audición para Motown Records, en la que Berry Gordy, dueño y jefe de la discográfica, decidió contratarlos tras ver una cinta de vídeo en la que Michael hacía versiones de temas de James Brown junto a sus hermanos. Más tarde, en 1969 lanzaron el sencillo "I Want You Back", canción que alcanzó la primera posición de la lista ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Un éxito similar tuvieron sus tres siguientes sencillos, "ABC", "The Love You Save" y "I'll Be There", los cuales también llegaron a la cima de las listas de éxitos. En 1972, a los catorce años de edad, inició su carrera en solitario con los álbumes Got to Be There y Ben, al tiempo que compatibilizaba su labor como vocalista del grupo que formaba con sus hermanos. Llegaron a los primeros puestos de la lista Billboard Hot 100 las canciones "Got to Be There" (cuarto lugar), "Ben" (primer lugar), tema central de la película del mismo nombre, y "Rockin' Robin" (segundo lugar). Pese al éxito que habían conseguido los temas que había grabado el cantante en solitario, las ventas de los discos de The Jackson Five comenzaron a descender, al mismo tiempo que el grupo deseaba autoproducirse y componer sus propios temas, cosa que Gordy no aceptó, por lo que los hermanos dejaron Motown Records en 1975.George, p. 22 Contrato con Epic y Off the Wall (1975–1981) En junio de 1975, The Jackson 5 firmaron un contrato con Epic Records, filial de CBS Records y cambiaron su nombre por el de The Jacksons.Taraborrelli, pp. 138–144 Continuaron realizando giras de conciertos en los siguientes años y entre 1976 y 1984 lanzaron seis álbumes de estudio, para los cuales Michael escribió varias canciones, como por ejemplo "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)", "This Place Hotel" y "Can You Feel It". En 1978, el cantante interpretó el papel de Espantapájaros en la película El mago, remake del musical El Mago de Oz (1939), realizada esta vez por actores de origen afroamericano.Taraborrelli, pp. 163–169 Durante el rodaje conoció al productor Quincy Jones, con quien trabajó en los siguientes años.George, p. 23 Jones lo convenció para que produjeran juntos el siguiente álbum de estudio del artista, Off the Wall. En 1979, se lesionó la nariz realizando una compleja rutina de baile y debió someterse a una rinoplastia, ya que además tenía problemas para respirar.Taraborrelli, pp. 205–210 Algunas de las canciones que conformaron el álbum Off the Wall fueron compuestas por Rod Temperton, Stevie Wonder y Paul McCartney; el disco fue publicado en 1979 y fue el primer trabajo discográfico de Jackson en contener cuatro sencillos que llegaron al Top 10 del Billboard Hot 100, entre los que se hallan "Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough" y "Rock With You".George, pp. 37–38''Off the Wall'' alcanzó el puesto número tres del ''Billboard'' 200 y vendió más de veinte millones de copias en todo el mundo. En 1980, el artista ganó un premio Grammy en la categoría de mejor vocalista de R&B y tres premios AMA, en las categorías de mejor álbum de soul, mejor vocalista masculino de soul y mejor sencillo de soul por el tema "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough". Después del éxito de este disco, Jackson se propuso trabajar en una producción que causase un impacto aún mayor en la crítica y el público que Off the Wall.Taraborrelli, p. 188 A comienzos de la década de 1980, recibió la cifra más alta jamás otorgada por regalías de la industria musical, el 37% de la recaudación en ventas que tuvo este álbum.Taraborrelli, p. 191 Thriller y Motown 25 (1982-1983) thumb|270px|''Palace Theatre'', [[Los Ángeles; lugar de la filmación del vídeo musical Thriller.]] En 1982, contribuyó con la canción "Someone In the Dark" al audiolibro de la película E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, grabación por la cual recibió un premio Grammy al mejor álbum para niños. En ese mismo año, el cantante lanzó su segundo álbum con Epic, Thriller, el cual se convirtió en el disco más vendido de todos los tiempos. El álbum permaneció durante ochenta semanas consecutivas en el Top 10 de la lista ''Billboard'' 200, 37 de ellas en la cima de dicha publicación. Esta fue la primera producción discográfica en contener siete sencillos que alcanzaron el Top 10 de la publicación ''Billboard'' Hot 100, entre los que se hallan "Billie Jean", "Beat It," y "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'."Lewis, p. 47 Thriller vendió en todo el mundo más de 110 millones de copias y fue certificado por la Recording Industry Association of America con «doble diamante». El éxito del mismo se debió en buena parte al videoclip del sencillo que da título al álbum, un cortometraje de más de 13 minutos de duración dirigido por John Landis. De hecho, los vídeos que acompañaron a las canciones "Billie Jean" y "Beat It" (especialmente ésta última) le abrieron a Jackson el acceso a MTV, por aquel entonces un nuevo canal televisivo de música, siendo el primer cantante afroamericano que lo conseguía. El 25 de marzo de 1983, actuó en el especial televisivo Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever, donde interpretó la canción "Billie Jean" y presentó como sorpresa su paso coreográfico «moonwalk», que causó asombro y que sería imitado por los aficionados al break dance. Su actuación fue seguida por 47 millones de televidentes y fue comparada con las apariciones que realizaron Elvis Presley y The Beatles en el Ed Sullivan Show.Taraborrelli, pp. 238–241 Pepsi, «We Are the World» y otros emprendimientos (1984-1985) thumb|180px|left|Michael Jackson con [[Ronald Reagan|Ronald y Nancy Reagan en 1984.]] El 27 de enero de 1984, filmó un comercial para Pepsi Cola junto a otros miembros de su familia, en el Shrine Auditorium de Los Ángeles. Durante el rodaje del mismo, el cantante sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado en su cuero cabelludo y parte de su rostro debido a que la pirotecnia que utilizaban en una escena, que simulaba ser un concierto, tuvo una explosión mayor de la esperada. Después de este episodio, Pepsi acordó mediante un trato extrajudicial otorgarle un millón y medio de dólares como compensación económica por las heridas que sufrió. Tras recibir este ingreso lo donó al Brotman Medical Center de la ciudad de Culver, California, donde había sido asistido.Taraborrelli, pp. 279–287 El 14 de mayo de 1984, fue invitado a la Casa Blanca para recibir un premio especial que le otorgó el entonces presidente estadounidense Ronald Reagan, por su trabajo humanitario. También en 1984, el artista ganó ocho premios Grammy.Taraborrelli, pp. 304–307 A diferencia de sus siguientes álbumes, Thriller no fue acompañado de una gira promocional. Sin embargo, en ese año el cantante realizó junto a The Jacksons el Victory Tour, gira de conciertos con la cual ganó cinco millones de dólares y que posteriormente donó a diferentes obras caritativas.Taraborrelli, pp. 315–320 En 1985, junto a Lionel Richie y un extenso número de cantantes famosos, entre los que se hallan Stevie Wonder, Diana Ross, Tina Turner, Bob Dylan y Bruce Springsteen, entre otros, lanzó USA for Africa, una producción musical que contenía el sencillo "We Are the World", que reunió millones de dólares para ayudar a la población hambrienta de Etiopía y se convirtió en uno de los sencillos más vendidos de la historia.Taraborrelli, pp. 340–344 En ese año, ATV Music puso a la venta los derechos de autor sobre las canciones más representativas del grupo The Beatles, compuestas en su mayoría por el dúo de compositores Lennon/McCartney.Taraborrelli, pp. 333–337Michael Jackson sells Beatles songs to Sony, The New York Times, 8 de noviembre de 1995. Jackson se interesó en comprar este catálogo de canciones después de haber trabajado con McCartney, a comienzos de los años 1980. Finalmente, después de diez meses de negociaciones, Michael adquirió el catálogo, luego de pagar 47 millones de dólares. Más tarde, esto terminó en una enemistad con Paul, ya que él también tenía intenciones de comprarlo.Bad Fortunes, The Guardian, 15 de junio de 2005. Tabloides, Bad, problemas de salud y películas (1986-1987) thumb|200px|Jackson en el año 1987. En 1986, se le diagnosticó vitíligo, por lo que su piel fue perdiendo pigmentación.Campbell (1995), pp. 14–16 Esta enfermedad hizo que tuviera que evitar la exposición ante la luz solar. Para poder darle un tono más homogéneo a su piel, recurrió al maquillaje.Taraborrelli, pp. 434–436 La estructura de su rostro también cambió: muchos cirujanos especularon con que se había operado la nariz, los labios y los pómulos, Michael admitió haberse operado la nariz, pero negó todo lo demás.Surgeon: Michael Jackson A 'Nasal Cripple', ABC News, 8 de ferero de 2003. A principios de los años 1980, comenzó a realizar una estricta dieta vegetariana porque deseaba tener un "cuerpo de bailarín", como señaló en su autobiografía.Jackson, pp. 229–230 Allegados al artista afirmaban que en ocasiones sufría de mareos debido a su bajo peso y que también padeció de anorexia nerviosa.Taraborrelli, pp. 312–313 En esa década, varios periódicos publicaron una foto en la que el artista estaba recostado dentro de una cámara de oxígeno y que según ellos dormía allí para evitar envejecer, rumor que luego fue desmentido por él mismo.Taraborrelli, p. 355–361 También en esos años surgieron otros rumores que fueron negados por él, como por ejemplo que tenía intenciones de comprar los huesos del llamado hombre elefante.Taraborrelli, p. 370–373 Más tarde, protagonizó el cortometraje en 3D Captain EO, bajo la dirección de Francis Ford Coppola. Este filme contó con un gran presupuesto y fue distribuido de manera exclusiva en los parques temáticos de Disney. Después lanzó Bad (1987), su primer álbum de estudio en cinco años.Cocks, Jay. The Badder They Come, Time, 14 de septiembre de 1987. Esta producción fue un gran triunfo comercial, aunque no alcanzó las ventas logradas por su anterior trabajo discográfico, Thriller. De este disco se desprendieron siete exitosos sencillos, de los cuales cinco de ellos ("I Just Can't Stop Loving You", "Bad", "The Way You Make Me Feel", "Man in the Mirror" y "Dirty Diana") alcanzaron el primer puesto del ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Desde su publicación, y hasta 2008, Bad vendió más de treinta millones de copias en todo el mundo.Savage, Mark. Michael Jackson: Highs and lows, BBC, 29 d eagosto de 2008. El 11 de septiembre de 1987 comenzó el Bad World Tour, gira que culminó el 14 de enero de 1989. Jackson ingresó al Libro Guinness de los Records cuando llenó por completo siete veces el estadio de Wembley, congregando a más de medio millón de espectadores. La gira constó de 123 conciertos y obtuvo una recaudación de 125 millones de dólares, parte de la cual donó a hospitales, orfanatos y a entidades de beneficencia. Autobiografía, cambio de apariencia y Neverland (1988-1990) thumb|170px|left| Jackson cantando en 1988. En 1988, publicó su primera autobiografía, titulada Moonwalk, la cual vendió doscientos mil ejemplares y llegó a ser una de los libros más vendidos de ese año según el periódico The New York Times.George, p. 42 En él reconoció haberse sometido a una rinoplastia y a una mentoplastia, y desmintió los rumores que indicaban que se había realizado otro tipo de cirugías faciales.Jackson (2009), págs.227-229 También en ese año, se presentó la película Moonwalker, que contiene los videos musicales que acompañaron el lanzamiento de sus sencillos "Bad", "Smooth Criminal", "Speed Demon" y "Leave Me Alone". Este VHS llegó a la cima de la lista Billboard Top Music Video Cassette, que agrupaba los videos más vendidos, permaneciendo allí durante veintidós semanas consecutivas.George, pp. 43–44 En marzo de 1988, compró una finca en Santa Ynez, California, por diecisiete millones de dólares para construir allí su rancho Neverland. En esta propiedad hizo que se construyera un parque de atracciones, un zoológico y un cine. Además, contrató a cuarenta personas para que se ocupasen de la seguridad del lugar. En 2003 Neverland se valoró en cien millones de dólares. En 1989, gracias a las ventas de sus álbumes y sus conciertos, obtuvo ganancias estimadas en 125 millones de dólares, convirtiéndose así en uno de los artistas mejores pagados del mundo. Gracias a la enorme popularidad que cosechó fue apodado «el rey del pop». Este sobrenombre lo popularizó su amiga Elizabeth Taylor, cuando en una entrega de premios lo presentó como «el auténtico rey del pop, rock y soul».Campbell (1993) pp. 260–263 El entonces presidente estadounidense George H. W. Bush lo nombró el «artista de la década». Más tarde, interpretó la canción "You Were There" en el festejo del cumpleaños número sesenta del comediante y cantante Sammy Davis, Jr., actuación que le valió una nominación al premio Emmy. Dangerous, la fundación Heal the World y Super Bowl XXVII (1991-1993) En marzo de 1991, renovó su contrato con Sony por 65 millones de dólares. En ese año publicó Dangerous, su octavo álbum de estudio. Dangerous vendió siete millones de copias en Estados Unidos y 32 millones de copias a nivel mundial. El primer sencillo del álbum fue "Black or White", el cual alcanzó el puesto número uno del ''Billboard'' Hot 100 y permaneció allí durante siete semanas consecutivas, con un éxito similar en otras partes del mundo. El segundo sencillo fue "Remember the Time", canción que se mantuvo durante ocho semanas entre los primeros cinco puestos del Billboard Hot 100, alcanzando como máxima posición el puesto número tres.Nelson George overview, 45-46. "Heal the World", el tercer sencillo de Dangerous, consiguió gran éxito en Europa, especialmente en el Reino Unido, donde vendió 450.000 copias y se mantuvo durante cinco semanas en el segundo puesto de las listas de éxitos en 1992. En 1992, el cantante creó la Heal the World Foundation para poder ayudar a través de ella a los niños más desamparados del mundo, víctimas de la violencia, la pobreza y las enfermedades terminales. El 27 de junio de 1992 comenzó el Dangerous World Tour, gira que finalizó el 11 de noviembre de 1993 y que congregó a tres millones y medio de personas. Todas las ganancias de la gira fueron donadas a la fundación Heal the World. Una de las actuaciones más aclamadas del artista fue la que realizó en el Super Bowl XXVII. Cuando se presentó en el escenario, lo hizo vestido con una chaqueta militar de color dorada y unos lentes oscuros, y permaneció casi inmóvil durante varios minutos ante la ovación del público presente. Después se quitó lentamente las gafas, para luego comenzar a cantar y bailar. En este espectáculo interpretó las canciones "Jam", "Billie Jean", "Black or White" y "Heal the World". Este segmento fue seguido en vivo por más de 135 millones de espectadores sólo en Estados Unidos. En la entrega de los Grammy de 1993, Michael Jackson recibió el premio Living Legend por su contribución a la música. Por su sencillo "Black or White" fue nominado como mejor vocalista de pop, mientras que por "Jam" fue nominado como mejor vocalista de R&B y mejor canción de R&B. Primera acusación de abusos y primer matrimonio (1993-1994) En febrero de 1993, el músico accedió a ser entrevistado por Oprah Winfrey, en el que fue su primer reportaje desde 1979. Allí habló acerca de su infancia, su adolescencia, la relación con sus padres y hermanos y su carrera profesional. También desmintió los rumores que señalaban que quería comprar los huesos del Hombre elefante, que dormía en una cámara de oxígeno y que realizaba un tratamiento para blanquear su piel, ya que por primera vez reconoció tener vitíligo, la causante del cambio en su cutis. Esta entrevista tuvo una repercusión mundial y en Estados Unidos fue seguida en directo por 90 millones de televidentes, convirtiéndose así en uno de los programas especiales más vistos de la historia de la televisión de ese país. Dangerous reingresó a las listas estadounidenses alcanzando los diez primeros puestos, dos años después de su publicación.Lewis, 165-168. thumb|left|Vista aérea del rancho [[Rancho Neverland|Neverland donde según Chandler se produjeron los hechos.]] En el verano de 1993, el cantante fue acusado de haber abusado sexualmente de Jordan Chandler, uno de los muchos niños que solía acoger en su mansión de Neverland, por parte del niño y de su padre, Evan Chandler. Jordan, quien entonces tenía trece años de edad, lo acusó de haberlo besado, masturbado y de haberlo sometido a sexo oral; el consiguiente escándalo repercutió gravemente en el estado de ánimo y la imagen pública del cantante, y por tanto en su carrera.Taraborrelli, pp. 496–498 Por petición de la justicia, su rancho de Neverland fue inspeccionado y varios niños y familias acusaron al cantante de ser un pedófilo. Su hermana mayor, La Toya, también lo llamó pedófilo, aunque tiempo después se retractó de lo dicho.Taraborrelli, pp. 534–540 En su mansión, Michael Jackson debió someterse a una revisión médica para poder corroborar las descripciones que Jordan había hecho de los genitales del artista. A pesar de que se hallaron ciertas similitudes en las descripciones hechas por el acusador, esto no fue suficiente para que Jackson fuera declarado culpable. Pese a toda la repercusión mediática del caso, Jackson siguió sosteniendo su inocencia. right|200px|thumb|[[Lisa Marie Presley fue la primera esposa de Jackson.]] En estos años, algunos diarios y revistas comenzaron a realizar duras críticas al reciente acusado. Para evitar llegar a juicio, el cantante llegó a un acuerdo extrajudicial con la familia de Jordan,Campbell (1995), pp. 47–50 pagándole veintidós millones de dólares para que los cargos fuesen retirados.Taraborrelli, pp. 540–545 El 30 de junio de 2009, cinco días después de su muerte y dieciséis años después de los supuestos sucesos delictivos, Jordan Chandler —el niño implicado, ya adulto— declaró públicamente que el cantante nunca lo había tocado y que había mentido obligado por su padre para salir de la pobreza con el dinero que la compañía aseguradora de la [[Dangerous World Tour|gira de Dangerous]] entregó mediante el acuerdo extrajudicial a la familia del niño para evitar el juicio. En mayo de 1994, Jackson se casó con la cantautora Lisa Marie Presley, hija de Elvis Presley. La pareja se había conocido en 1975, cuando Michael y su familia residían en el MGM Grand Hotel and Casino, donde la agrupación The Jackson Five realizaba conciertos, y a comienzos de 1993 retomaron su relación.Taraborrelli, pp. 500–507 Jackson y Presley contrajeron matrimonio en República Dominicana y lo mantuvieron en secreto durante dos meses. Algunos periódicos y revistas especularon con que la boda de ambos cantantes era sólo una estrategia publicitaria. La pareja terminó por divorciarse dos años después en buenos términos.Taraborrelli, pp. 580–581 HIStory (1995-1997) thumb|170px|left|Una de las estatuas presentadas en [[Europa para promocionar el álbum recopilatorio HIStory.]] En 1995 publicó el álbum doble HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I. El primer disco, HIStory Begins, contenía los temas más exitosos de su carrera y luego fue reeditado con el nombre de Greatest Hits: HIStory, Volume I, en 2001; mientras que el segundo compacto, HIStory Continues, contenía quince nuevas canciones. Esta producción llegó al puesto número uno del ''Billboard'' 200. HIStory: Past, Present and Future - Book I fue nominado al Grammy como mejor álbum. Vendió más de veinte millones de copias en todo el mundo y se convirtió así en el disco doble más vendido de todos los tiempos. El primer sencillo del disco, "Scream", grabado a dúo con su hermana Janet, alcanzó la posición número cinco del ''Billboard'' Hot 100 y fue nominado al Grammy como mejor colaboración pop.George, pp. 48–50 El segundo sencillo fue "You Are Not Alone", el cual ingresó al Libro Guinness de los Récords como la primera canción que debutó en el primer puesto de la lista Billboard Hot 100. Este tema tuvo un gran éxito comercial y de crítica, recibiendo una nominación al Grammy como mejor actuación vocal pop. A finales de 1995, Jackson fue hospitalizado debido a que sufrió un ataque de pánico durante un ensayo.Taraborrelli, pp. 576–577 El tercer sencillo de HIStory fue "Earth Song", el cual consiguió gran éxito en el Reino Unido donde permaneció durante seis semanas en la cima de las listas de popularidad. En septiembre de 1996 se embarcó en el HIStory World Tour, gira que culminó en octubre de 1997. En este tour, realizó 82 conciertos y visitó 58 ciudades, congregando a más de cuatro millones de personas y recaudando unos 85 millones de dólares.Lewis, pp. 95–96 Segundo matrimonio y paternidad (1996-1999) thumb|170px| Jackson durante el [[Festival de Cannes en 1997.]] En noviembre de 1996, cuando su gira HIStory World Tour pasaba por Australia, Jackson sorprendió nuevamente a la opinión pública al contraer matrimonio con una enfermera de su dermatólogo habitual: Debbie Rowe, a quien conocía desde la década anterior. Debbie daría a luz a los dos primeros hijos del cantante, Michael Joseph Jr (conocido también como Prince) y Paris-Michael KatherineTaraborrelli, p. 597 mediante inseminación artificial. La pareja se divorció en 1999 pero permanecieron como amigos y Rowe le otorgó la custodia de ambos niños al cantante. En 1997, lanzó Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix, un álbum compuesto por cinco canciones nuevas y ocho remezclas procedentes del disco HIStory. Mundialmente vendió siete millones de copias y se convirtió en el álbum de remezclas más vendido de la historia. El disco, al igual que el sencillo del mismo nombre, llegó al número uno de las listas británicas. Taraborrelli, pp. 610–612 En los Estados Unidos, Blood on the Dance Floor fue certificado disco de platino por la RIAA y alcanzó el puesto 24 del Billboard 200. En ese momento, la revista Forbes publicó un artículo en el que calculaba sus ingresos de 1996 y 1997 en 35 y 20 millones de dólares, respectivamente. En junio de 1999, Jackson participó en varios eventos caritativos. Participó en un concierto benéfico organizado por Luciano Pavarotti en Modena, Italia, cuya recaudación fue destinada para ayudar a los refugiados de Yugoslavia y a los niños más necesitados de Guatemala. A finales de ese mes realizó dos conciertos benéficos titulados "Michael Jackson & Friends" en Alemania y Corea. Entre los artistas que participaron de estos espectáculos se hallan Slash, Scorpions, Boyz II Men, Luther Vandross, Mariah Carey, A. R. Rahman, Prabhu Deva Sundaram, Shobana Chandrakumar, Andrea Bocelli y Luciano Pavarotti. La recaudación fue donada a Cruz Roja y la UNESCO. Disputa con Sony, Invincible y tercer hijo (2000-2003) En octubre de 2001 publicó el álbum Invincible, su primer trabajo discográfico en estudio en seis años. Antes del lanzamiento de este disco, en el año 2000, había ocurrido una disputa entre el cantante y su compañía discográfica: Jackson estaba a la espera del vencimiento del contrato que daba derecho a la distribución de su material a Sony para no depender de la discográfica y hacerse cargo personalmente de promover el material como quisiese y de los beneficios que traería en consecuencia, lo que vendría a ocurrir a comienzos de los años 2000. Sin embargo, debido a diversas cláusulas en el contrato, la fecha del vencimiento resultó estar a muchos años de distancia. Al tiempo que esto ocurría, Jackson se percató que el abogado que lo representó en el caso, era asimismo el representante de Sony, lo que a su parecer significaba que no tenía un abogado parcial. Sumado a esto, el músico estaba preocupado por el hecho de que su discográfica estaba presionándolo para comprar parte de sus derechos de autor. El cantante buscó una salida anticipada a su contrato: Justo antes de la publicación del álbum, anunció al presidente de Sony, Tommy Mottola que dejaba la discográfica. En consecuencia, dos meses antes de su publicación, la promoción de los sencillos, vídeos musicales y todo lo relacionado con el álbum fue cancelado.Taraborrelli, pp. 614–617 En septiembre de 2001, el cantante realizó un concierto en el Madison Square Garden para celebrar su trigésimo aniversario como solista, pocos días antes de los ataques del 11 de septiembre, en ésta ocasión apareció por primera vez desde 1984 junto a sus hermanos. El recital también contó con la participación de otros intérpretes como Mýa, Usher, Whitney Houston, 'N Sync, Destiny's Child, Monica, Luther Vandross y Slash, entre muchos otros.Nelson George overview, 50-53. En octubre de ese mismo año, Jackson completó su trabajo en el nuevo sencillo para fines benéficos, titulado "What More Can I Give", una respuesta a los actos terroristas del 11 de septiembre. Al igual que había hecho años atrás con "We are the world", grabó la canción con la participación de varios artistas y con las expectativas de alcanzar una recaudación de cincuenta millones de dólares para las familias de las víctimas de los ataques; sin embargo, el sencillo no salió a la venta, debido al futuro abandono de Sony por parte del cantante. En la grabación, de la que también hubo una versión en español, participaron entre otros Mariah Carey, Céline Dion, Tom Petty, Reba McEntire, Ricky Martin, Carlos Santana, Beyoncé Knowles (Destiny's Child), Nick Carter (Backstreet Boys), Aaron Carter, Mya, Luis Miguel, Gloria Estefan, Shawn Stockman (Boyz II Men), Shakira, Usher, Brian McKnight, Julio Iglesias, Luther Vandross, John Secada, Billy Gilman, Alejandro Sanz, Christian Castro, Olga Tañón, Anastacia, Juan Gabriel, Thalía, Ziggy Marley y 3LW. Invincible debutó en la cima de las listas de éxitos de trece países y vendió aproximadamente trece millones de copias en todo el mundo. En los Estados Unidos fue certificado con "doble platino". Sin embargo, el disco fue lanzado en un mal momento para la industria musical en general, y de igual modo las ventas de Invincible fueron inferiores a las de sus anteriores trabajos y el artista se vio envuelto en una serie de conflictos con su casa de discos, Sony, ya que decidió suspender la promoción del disco a los dos meses de su publicación. De esta producción se desprendieron tres sencillos: "You Rock My World", cuyo vídeo musical contó con la presencia del actor Marlon Brando y del cómico Chris Tucker, "Cry" y "Butterflies". Jackson acusó al entonces presidente de Sony Music, Tommy Mottola, de racista y mafioso, porque no «quería apoyar a los artistas afro-americanos», usando como argumento el hecho de que Tommy Mottola había llamado «negro gordo» a su colega Irv Gotti. Sony decidió no renovar el contrato de Michael y además reclamó los veinticinco millones de dólares perdidos en la promoción del disco, porque el cantante se había negado a realizar una gira de conciertos en Estados Unidos prevista para 2002. En 2002 nació el tercer hijo de Jackson, Prince Michael Jackson II. Según el cantante, el niño fue concebido mediante inseminación artificial, utilizando su esperma y un vientre de alquiler.Taraborrelli, pp. 599–600 En noviembre de ese año el artista volvió a ser noticia cuando mostró a su hijo recién nacido a través del balcón del Hotel Adlon, en Berlín, cubriéndolo totalmente con una manta, actitud que resultó ser muy criticada en los medios de comunicación. Después dijo a la prensa que este episodio fue un terrible error de su parte y pidió perdón por lo acontecido. Sony, todavía con los derechos de la distribución de material del cantante, publicó un álbum recopilatorio titulado Number Ones, en formato de CD y DVD. El mismo fue certificado como "disco de platino" en Estados Unidos, mientras que en el Reino Unido vendió más de un millón de copias. Segunda acusación de abusos (2003-2005) thumb| Fans de Jackson apoyándolo en el año 2004. En 2003, accedió a brindar una serie de entrevistas al periodista Martin Bashir, que luego fueron recopiladas en un documental titulado Living with Michael Jackson. En uno de estos reportajes, el cantante apareció de la mano de un adolescente de trece años llamado Gavin Arvizo, uno de los tantos niños enfermos que visitaban con frecuencia su mansión, quien dijo que solía quedarse a dormir en la habitación del cantante sin que a él le molestara. Esto despertó una gran polémica y más tarde, este joven lo acusó de haber sido emborrachado y violado por él.Taraborrelli, p. 640 Jackson negó esta acusación, y otras que se sumaron a ella, con el argumento de que esas actitudes no formaban parte de su naturaleza. El juicio se inició el 31 de enero de 2005 en Santa María, California, y finalizó en el mes de mayo. El 13 de junio del mismo año fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos.Taraborrelli, p. 661 Después del veredicto, el artista se trasladó temporalmente al Golfo Pérsico invitado por Sheikh Abdullah. A esta realidad, salieron dos documentales: The Michael Jackson Interview: The Footage You Were Never Meant to See en 2003 y True Crime with Aphrodite Jones en 2010, ambos a favor del artista y de su declaración de inocencia. Últimos años (2006-2009) En marzo de 2006, las autoridades estadounidenses ordenaron el cierre de su rancho Neverland. Oficialmente fue debido a atrasos en el pago de salarios debido a problemas burocráticos ya solucionados, aunque también en este caso se difundió la idea de que la policía buscaba pruebas de sus relaciones con menores. 150px|thumb|Michael Jackson junto a sus hijos en [[Disneyland Paris, 2006.]] El 15 de noviembre del mismo año recibió el premio Diamante en los World Music Awards, en Londres, donde interpretó la canción "We are the World" junto a un coro de jóvenes. Después participó en el homenaje y funeral público de James Brown, en Estados Unidos, celebrado el 30 de diciembre de 2006. A finales de ese año, el cantante accedió a compartir la custodia de sus dos primeros hijos con su ex esposa Debbie Rowe. Después, él y Sony establecieron un acuerdo para comprar el derecho de varias canciones de artistas como Eminem, Shakira y Beck, entre otros. Con motivo del 25 aniversario de la publicación de Thriller, el disco más vendido de la historia, el 11 de febrero de 2008 Michael lanzó Thriller 25. Contenía las nueve canciones del álbum original y seis temas inéditos: "The Girl Is Mine 2008" y "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) 2008" con Will.i.am, "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008" con Akon, "Beat It 2008" con Fergie de Black Eyed Peas, "Billie Jean 2008", una remezcla realizada por Kanye West, y una balada llamada "For all time", no editada en la versión original del álbum y mezclada nuevamente y masterizada por él mismo. El DVD adicional incluyó los videoclips de "Thriller", "Beat It" y "Billie Jean"; además de actuaciones en directo durante el especial Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever de la NBC en 1983. La nueva edición vendió en todo el mundo más de tres millones de copias. Como conmemoración de su 50º cumpleaños, publicó el álbum recopilatorio King of Pop, en países como Australia, Austria, Bélgica, Alemania, Hong Kong, Hungría, Japón, Países Bajos, Filipinas y el Reino Unido, para posteriormente ser publicado también en Argentina, Brasil, Chile, México, Finlandia, Francia, Grecia, Italia, Polonia, Rusia, España, Suecia, Tailandia y Turquía. Esta producción llegó a la cima de las listas de éxitos en todos los países donde fue lanzado. El 5 de marzo de 2009, en un auditorio en Londres, ante 20.000 espectadores, Michael Jackson anunció su regreso a los escenarios con la gira This Is It. Inicialmente, contaría con diez conciertos a celebrarse en dicha ciudad en el O2 Arena en el mes de julio. Según lo que él mismo dijo, estos conciertos serían los últimos que daría en la capital inglesa. En ellos, según el promotor de la gira Randy Philips, el artista interpretaría canciones inéditas, ya que él había compuesto y grabado nuevas canciones, tal como se afirmó tras su muerte. La expectativa aumentó la demanda del público, por lo que se agregaron cuarenta presentaciones más a las establecidas en un comienzo. Muerte y memorial thumb|200px|Una de las causas atribuidas a la muerte de Michael Jackson fue una intoxicación de [[propofol.]] left|thumb|Estrella de Jackson en el [[Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood|paseo de la fama de Hollywood pocas horas después de que se confirmara su muerte.]] En la mañana del 25 de junio de 2009, el artista sufrió un parada cardiorrespiratoria en su mansión alquilada de Holmby Hills. Los miembros del servicio llamaron al teléfono de emergencia 911 para solicitar auxilio a las 12:21 PDT (UTC-7). Los paramédicos, quienes llegaron nueve minutos después, lo encontraron sin pulso ni respiración, por lo que le aplicaron reanimación cardiopulmonar y lo trasladaron al Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, ubicado en Los Ángeles a la 1:14 pm. Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de los médicos fue declarado muerto a las 2:26 pm. El primer informe oficial calificó su muerte como "provocada por la combinación de calmantes", en el que el principal sospechoso es Conrad Murray, el que según una carta de despedida temporal a sus pacientes en Las Vegas, por «una oportunidad de las que sólo se presenta una vez en la vida», los dejaba para acompañar a Michael Jackson a su serie de conciertos como médico personal, por el cual iba a recibir 150.000 dólares al mes. Después de realizar su autopsia, los forenses del Instituto Forense de Los Ángeles aseguraron que la muerte de Jackson había sido provocada por una intoxicación de propofol, suministrado por Murray. Finalmente el informe oficial calificó su muerte como «intoxicación aguda de propofol». Desde la muerte del cantante, las acusaciones a su médico Murray no han cesado. El 8 de febrero de 2010, el tribunal acusó de «homicidio involuntario» a Murray, utilizando como prueba el informe oficial de su muerte (que se dio a conocer en internet el mismo día del juicio). El acusado, quien se declaró «no culpable», pagó una fianza de 75.000 dólares para no ingresar en prisión. Dos días más tarde, el médico siguió atendiendo pacientes, aunque se le impuso la restricción de no realizar sedaciones. El juicio terminó fijándose para el 23 de agosto de ese año, sin embargo se pospuso hasta el 4 de enero de 2011, ya que «aún hay temas pendientes, como la disponibilidad de testigos y la conclusión de la investigación policial abierta para esclarecer la muerte del cantante». Mientras tanto, su padre Joe Jackson acusó al médico dos días después (en el aniversario de muerte de su hijo) de que estaba bebiendo alcohol en un bar de striptease el día que Jackson murió, y también de irresponsabilidad con respecto a su estado de salud, puesto que tiene fuentes que indican que el artista tenía síntomas de anemia y pérdidas de memoria y apetito. Por otro lado, la reciente demanda a AEG por parte de Katherine Jackson, argumenta que fue la compañía productora de los conciertos quien requirió los servicios de Murray, a principios de mayo de 2009, para encargarse de la salud del cantante, empujándole a seguir prácticas poco ortodoxas para asegurarse de que el cantante asistiera a los ensayos y conciertos. También acusa a AEG de realizar amenazas a Jackson si este no cumplía con los conciertos, al mismo tiempo de estar interesados en este incumplimiento, ya que saldrían beneficiados por las cláusulas del contrato. Funeral El memorial público se celebró el 7 de julio de 2009 en el Staples Center de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, antes de que se realizara un servicio memorial para familiares y allegados al artista. La ceremonia pública fue seguida en directo por cerca de 2.500 millones de personas en todo el mundo. En el evento participaron los cantantes Stevie Wonder, Lionel Richie, Mariah Carey, John Mayer, Jennifer Hudson, Usher, Jermaine Jackson y Shaheen Jafargholi. Berry Gordy y Smokey Robinson dieron un discurso, mientras que Queen Latifah leyó el poema "We had him", el cual fue escrito para la ocasión por Maya Angelou.Allen, Nick.Michael Jackson memorial service: the biggest celebrity send-off of all time, The Daily Telegraph, 7 de julio de 2009. Su funeral se celebró en privado el 3 de septiembre de 2009 en el Gran Mausoleo (Holly Terrace) situado en el cementerio Forest Lawn de Los Ángeles. Trabajos póstumos Después de su muerte, Michael Jackson se convirtió en el artista que más vendió en 2009 en Estados Unidos, donde se vendieron más de 8,2 millones de álbumes, mientras que en el resto del mundo se vendieron más de 35 millones de álbumes en los doce meses posteriores a su muerte. Mientras tanto, la revista Forbes lo calificó en la lista anual de 2010 como la tercera de las celebridades fallecidas que ganan más dinero, con 90 millones de dólares. Puesto que la demanda del público respecto a Jackson era inmensa, Epic Records (de Sony Music Entertainment) publicó el 12 de octubre un sencillo inédito titulado "This Is It", que fue acompañado el mismo mes por el lanzamiento de un nuevo álbum doble póstumo del artista el 26 de octubre, llamado, otra vez This Is It, que reúne los ensayos musicales para la gira homónima; donde la primera parte contiene sus los ensayos de la gira y la segunda contiene temas inéditos, incluido un poema redactado por Michael, llamado "Planet Earth". Añadido a eso, Kenny Ortega estrenó mundialmente la película llamada Michael Jackson's This Is It dos días después del estreno del álbum, el 28 de octubre de 2009. La cual, de igual modo, trata sobre los últimos ensayos musicales para la gira homónima antes de su muerte, a través de una recopilación de vídeos que filmó el equipo técnico de la gira. El álbum y la película tuvieron conjuntamente una recaudación de más de 250 millones de dólares. Durante el auge de las ventas del artista, Sony, que tenía intenciones de llegar a acuerdos para extender y continuar con el uso de su material generado, puesto que los derechos de la distribución de estos tenían que expirar en 2015. Sin embargo, el 16 de marzo de 2010 un movimiento encabezado por la Columbia/Epic Label Group (de Sony Music Entertainment) firmó el mayor contrato en la industria musical con los herederos del cantante por 250 millones de dólares por los derechos de explotación de diez proyectos musicales (entre ellos los ya publicados y algunos inéditos) por lo menos hasta 2017, que sería la fecha de lanzamiento del último álbum póstumo. El acuerdo, como dijo Rob Stringer, presidente de Columbia/Epic Label Group: «No es sólo un acuerdo musical basado en cuántas copias de CD se venden o sobre cuántas canciones se descargan online», sino que «comprende también los derechos de audio para teatro, cine y videojuegos». Repercusión artística Llegó a ser mundialmente conocido como el «rey del pop», y la popular presentadora de televisión Oprah Winfrey, durante la entrevista que le hiciera en febrero de 1993, lo llamó el «rey del entretenimiento». Además, la Enciclopedia Británica lo incluye como notable estrella de rock, en su sección «''Rock music''», junto a Madonna y Prince. Influencias Jackson fue un intérprete de música pop, en una amplia acepción que incluye subgéneros como el rhythm & blues, disco y dance. Según sus declaraciones, fue influenciado muchísimo por artistas contemporáneos tales como Little Richard, James Brown, Jackie Wilson, Diana Ross, David Ruffin, Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire, Sammy Davis, Jr. y los Bee Gees. También manifestó sentir gran admiración por intérpretes del music hall inglés, como Benny Hill y Charles Chaplin. Videos musicales y coreografías Steve Huey, de Allmusic, aseguró que el personaje transformó la manera de realizar vídeos musicales, ya que éstos poseen una trama argumental, rutinas de baile, efectos especiales y apariciones a modo de cameo de personajes famosos. left|thumb|200px|Chaqueta de Michael Jackson usada para el video musical de "[[Bad (canción de Michael Jackson)|Bad".]] Del álbum Thriller destacan los vídeos del tema "Beat It" y, por supuesto, el de la canción homónima "Thriller", precursor de los vídeos musicales actuales y reconocido tanto por la innovación del argumento, escrito por él y John Landis, como por sus revolucionarios pasos de baile, coreografiados por sí mismo y Michael Peters, así como por la ambientación vanguardista y la caracterización de maquillajes. [[Archivo:Michael-jackson-vector.jpg|thumb|200px|right|Representación de Michael Jackson en el vídeo musical de Thriller.]] El vídeo musical del sencillo "Bad" tuvo una duración de 19 minutos y fue dirigido por el cineasta Martin Scorsese. En el vídeo se combinaron movimientos de baile coreografiados con otros más espontáneos. A partir de esta producción, comenzó a tocarse el pecho, el torso y la entrepierna al mismo tiempo que bailaba, algo que continuó haciendo en sus siguientes trabajos. Allí también incluyó la primera aparición de un famoso a modo de cameo en un video suyo, Wesley Snipes. Para "Smooth Criminal" utilizó la ilusión de "anti-gravedad" durante la coreografía; este paso coreográfico fue creado por Michael Bush, Dennis Tompkins y el propio Jackson. Aunque el video de "Leave Me Alone" no fue lanzado oficialmente en los Estados Unidos, en 1990 logró ganar el premio Grammy al mejor video musical de corta duración. La canción "Black or White" fue acompañada por un polémico vídeo musical, emitido por primera vez el 14 de noviembre de 1991 en 27 países simultáneamente, y seguido en todo el mundo por más de 500 millones de espectadores. En un momento del vídeo, el artista se transformó a partir de una pantera y ejecutó bailes explícitamente sexuales mientras destruía marcas de índole racista.Campbell (1993), p. 303 "Black or white" sorprendió por una nueva técnica digital llamada morphing, nunca vista antes en un video musical pop. "Remember the Time" fue ambientado en el antiguo Egipto e incluyó una rutina de baile con pasos pretendidamente de estilo egipcio. Este vídeo contó con la aparición de Eddie Murphy, la modelo Iman y Magic Johnson.Campbell (1993), pp. 313–314 El vídeo de "In the Closet" contó con la participación de la supermodelo Naomi Campbell, con quien el cantante realizó bailes explícitamente sexuales que causaron mucha controversia. Incluso, fue prohibida su difusión por estas imágenes en Sudáfrica.George, pp. 45–46 El vídeo musical para el sencillo "Scream" fue dirigido por Mark Romanek. Se desarrolló en un entorno futurista y en el que compartió pantalla con su hermana Janet. Tuvo una gran aceptación de la crítica. En 1995, fue nominado para once MTV Video Music Awards —más que cualquier otro— consiguiendo los premios de las categorías de mejor video bailable, mejor coreografía y mejor dirección artística. Un año después, ganó el premio Grammy al mejor vídeo musical de corta duración y más tarde entró en el Libro Guinness de los Récords por ser uno de los más costosos de la historia, con un presupuesto estimado en 7 millones de dólares.Guinness World Records 2006 El sencillo "Earth Song" fue acompañado de un costoso videoclip y nominado al Grammy como mejor video musical de corta duración en 1997. En él se reflejó la crueldad a la que son sometidos algunos animales en peligro de extinción, la deforestación que acaba con centenares de árboles, la contaminación del medio ambiente provocada por las fábricas y las consecuencias que provocan los enfrentamientos bélicos en distintas partes del mundo. El video del tema "Ghosts", del álbum Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix, fue escrito por Jackson y Stephen King y dirigido por Stan Winston. Este trabajo fue reconocido con muy buenas críticas en el festival de Cannes, donde se estrenó en 1996. Tuvo una duración de más de 38 minutos y por ello ingresó al Libro Guinness de los Récords como el vídeo musical de mayor duración.Lewis, pp. 125–126''Guinness World Records 2004'' Características artísticas thumb|200px|Según algunas personas cercanas al artista, Jackson empezó a usar un guante blanco en sus actuaciones para ocultar su incipiente [[vitíligo. ]] Baile Michael Jackson es popularmente conocido por haber sido un dotado bailarín, así como por sus innovadoras coreografías: tal sería el caso del llamado moonwalk (en español, paso lunar), uno de sus pasos más conocidos; de origen dudoso, fue popularizado por él cuando el 25 de marzo de 1983 lo puso en escena Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever durante la interpretación de "Billie Jean". Desde entonces el paso lo seguiría acompañando en su carrera y sus presentaciones, llegando al punto de ser reconocido como uno de sus pasos de baile más populares y uno de los más populares en el mundo del baile. Otra de sus coreografías famosas se dio a conocer en el vídeo musical Thriller, el cual se convirtió en un vídeo totalmente revolucionario, puesto que era el primer vídeo musical de horror; esta particularidad, entre muchas cosas más, lo llevó a ser considerado el mejor vídeo musical de todos los tiempos. Fue considerado por Fred Astaire como el mejor bailarín del siglo XX, y recibió la admiración de leyendas del baile como James Brown y el citado Fred Astaire.